


Inconsistency and Euler's Constant

by sciencegroupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Decontamination shower, Hermann has tattoos, M/M, Newt blew a thing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegroupie/pseuds/sciencegroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has never, in all his years of working with one Hermann Gottlieb, astrophysicist and mathematician, seen said astrophysicist and mathematician in anything less than a button-down, a sweater vest, and ridiculous trousers that look like they should be worn by bald eighty-year-old with liver spots. Seriously. It's tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsistency and Euler's Constant

Newt has never, in all his years of working with one Hermann Gottlieb, astrophysicist and mathematician, seen said astrophysicist and mathematician in anything less than a button-down, a sweater vest, and ridiculous trousers that look like they should be worn by bald eighty-year-old with liver spots. Seriously. It’s tragic. Just like that godforsaken undercut. It was weird, though, because it wasn’t like they’d never been in warm conditions and he _knew_ the stodgy man couldn't possibly be that cold all the time.  He eventually just figured it was a stupid dorky nerd thing. Or because Hermann has scrawny chicken arms. Either way, he tries to not pay much attention to it because what did it really matter, in the long run? That he never got to sneak a peek of any skin below his lab partner’s neck before (a) the world ended completely, (b) they all got eaten by Kaiju, or (c) they saved the world and rode out the victory like the rockstars they were?

Well it would be cool to catch a glimpse of at least some forearm but hey, it was cool. They had bigger stuff to worry about. Like the fact he kinda blew up a piece of Kaiju and there was now a big whopping biohazard, like, _everywhere._ And he was kinda covered in Kaiju Blue. And so was his fuming labmate.

Oops?

Definite oops.

Oh well.

It’s not like they’re gonna die. Well. Probably. They get to the decontamination unit really quickly, which is a plus, and they’re both already stripping as it gets going, which is another plus, even if Newt nearly does fall over and bust his ass because of his skinny jeans. They were totally not fun to get off wet. Hermann was having a bit of issue as well, having to lean up against the wall in order to support himself as he tried to get undressed and Newt took pity on him because well, it was totally kinda his fault and he should probably do something about it because he wasn’t a _total_ asshole, contrary to popular belief. So he goes over and he’s totally helping him out when he catches a glimpse of something small and black on Hermann’s left forearm and it takes him a minute to actually process it because nothing has ever blown his mind this much to this moment except maybe K-Day. Because that small, black thing kinda really looks like a tattoo and the mental image he had of Hermann does  _not_ clash with this shivering, flesh and blood image of Hermann with a  _tattoo on his forearm._  Hermann just wasn't that inconsistent, it couldn't be real. His eyes were playing tricks on him. It was probably because of his glasses being all wet. Definitely.  
  
He still asks anyway because  _what the hell_.  
  
"Is- Dude, is that a tat? You have a _tattoo?_ And you never _told me?_  What even _is_ that, that’s a formula right, what the _hell_ Hermann?!” 

And suddenly it kinda makes sense why he’s never rolled his sleeves up or anything because judging by the look on his face and the pink flush that was all kinds of cute (not that he’d ever say so to Hermann’s face because he really, really values his shins) that he wasn’t all that proud of it.

"It is Euler’s constant," the older man answers stiffly, refusing to meet Newton’s incredulous and totally kinda impressed gaze. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you never mention this again, Doctor Geiszler."

"Swear on my life, dude." Then, after a beat, he squeaks, "You have a _tattoo!"_

Okay so maybe he was lying about the whole never mentioning it again part because Hermann Gottlieb has a tattoo. _The_ Hermann Gottlieb. The one with the biggest, longest, girthiest stick up his ass ever. He was _definitely_ telling Tendo about this one.

The rest of his ramblings about Hermann and tattoos and _‘of course you got an equation, **of course** , and hey do you have any more?_’ is pretty much ignored by the mathematician, and when the Marshall comes in looking to bring hellfire down on Newt’s ass, Hermann busies himself with redressing and completely hanging the biologist out to dry, which was _so not cool._

But, now at least Newt has blackmail material and, a few months later, a second-favourite place to kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to thorsies uwu


End file.
